


Thank you for this moment.

by Voidgremlin



Series: Songs for the mightiest [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: All other characters are slightly mentionned, Bad English, Gen, bc mollymauk should live, but since i try to keep it canon, he is chilling with the moonweaver, limbo dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: I thank you for all the lives you've led I thank you for every word you said.Even in death Mollymauk is dreaming, and sometimes he dreams of battle.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Series: Songs for the mightiest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007835
Kudos: 1





	Thank you for this moment.

If Mollymauk Tealeaf was a big thinker with some tidbits of philosophical introspection, he would have agreed that his situation is kind of, for a lack of better word, fucked up.  
Indeed waking up in a grave was one thing, feeling the growing void was another. The past of this body on the tip of his tongue. Mollymauk first breaths on earth was the witness of an erasure, an identity slipping, giving more questions without answers, or at least answer he would have to create, could create, should create... If he stopped ignoring them.  
Mollymauk was not a smart boy, but he did have good instinct, he knows where to not dig, where not to poke, how to deliver wisdom or pretend to be until kick him for being an arse. He does know how to fail because for all the deeds that this body has done it only ended up killing it, letting it die alone, buried in an anonymous grave, cast away from any kin or civilization, whatever Lucien searched for it was is definitely not worth it.  
But still, there’s something dreading and sad, in not knowing, being denied the learning process, parents and family, being denied the choice made for this body, for this face and having to face the consequences. That sucks.

////

Beau grabbed the collar of his coat, yanked him towards a dark alley, she was never gentle but the urgency of the situation made her look more caring than either of them would admit. Her eyes are wide and shiny, was she crying ? Molly wouldn’t know for sure. She is swearing a lot, classic Beauregard, forcing him to climb the fence. Painfully he did, muttering that of all the thing he is he ain’t a bloody acrobat but a yell stopped him dead on his tracks, a barbarian screams, desperate, like he never heard of, chilling to his bones. He waited a beat. Before trying to bolt towards Yasha, he was stopped dead on his tracks by Beau Bo’s staff, Nearly snarling tears in her eyes.  
“Don’t. You. Dare”  
He didn’t  
“Now move” and she pushed him further down the path.

///

As much as an hedonist he was, he didn’t like the world he was brought in, it was shallow, dirty, full of awful people who doesn’t understand morals or ethics. Who only look at his horns and sneered at the pact made in his bloodline. Who only looked at his tattoos and judged on its forms and shape? Trying to decode what obviously was an aesthetic choice but then again. He disliked the world because it judge so much how one present themselves but never how one choose to act. He looked up to Beauregard, she was always and always will be a front runner, a fast guardian and a trusted friend. If he didn’t knew any better he would wonder why the fuck she was shielding him in the shadows, helping him run away when the others were fighting.  
For him.  
He loved her for helping, for trying. He hated her for the same reason. He looked toward the inn he was trying to flee, not seeing anyone he cared about. Maybe they were all running away, Maybe Yasha is okay, maybe his lost sins wasn’t cause of such sorrow.  
And something exploded. Nott screaming, jumping in impossible height. Probably blasted away by the keg of powder she thrown, Fjord expertly throwing an eldritch blast.  
Nott was angry, furious, her deformed by the bravery that moved her. He sometimes wished to be protected like Nott is protecting Caleb, fierce like no other. He never thought he would be the cause of her bravery.  
He was on the roof observing for two second the chaos, Fjord said a little of how he wasn’t accepted and loved by his pairs, yet again he still tried to be the best version of himself, keep abiding the rules of the world and somehow wishing the best of people. Despite how much it made him hurt himself. Fjord was here, standing, dabbling with evil and good. Fjord was so much better than he was sometimes.  
Mollymauk Tealeaf thanks him for that. For the example. For the joy of seeing that he wasn’t the only failing at trying to be better. 

//

He was alone on the roof, Beau nowhere to be seen, she must have heard the explosion and wanted to make sure that Nott and Fjord was ok. He didn’t even attempted to follow her, she was faster and bolder than him.  
Someone was behind him, who stealthily followed them, he perceived it with little time to unsheathes one of the scimitar and made it glow passing the blade on his thumb, the warm liquid tainting now his beautiful handmade coat. He didn’t minded it, he had the skills to do it once, he will have the skills to do it again. He just have to stay alive, one more day.  
The bounty hunter was there, unrecognizable from when he first met her, it must be her carb like armor, which was quite fancy that changed most of her demeanor. he also thought that he would love to have some armor in this instance because well… A shirt… Anyway.  
The lady stayed still, the monkey jumping on her shoulder, its glowing eyes fixated on him. Mollymauk snorted.  
“If you are trying to get me you should be more active, I will fight despite the...” he swinged the scimitar “the drunkenness. Because I ain’t ready to die”  
She was a drow, able to lead a team of bounty hunters as efficiently. Tactfully separating all of them. Just to get him.  
Lucien.  
Nonagon.  
She was a sight to see. Introduced herself as Deesha Kyr, traveler and troubadour of lost causes, she sang the praise of idiots and humored Jester with a ballad for her gorgeous eyes. She was a delight, her team too, sharing drinks and sharing laughs. They waited for all of the Mighty Nein to get enough drunk and when it was the case she pulled a notebook, going down a few pages and Molly remembered that at this moment, her friends looking up, sobering up and getting ready. He remembered Deesha looking straight into his eyes and asking, how many red eyes his body was wearing.  
“Uh.”  
And Jester screamed, the whole mess started.

/

On the roof, Deesha pointed two fingers toward him, the monkey growled and when it screamed a yellow whips of mana left her fingers touching him. He braced for a negative effect that didn’t come, and was immediately attacked by a swing of a rapier that nearly sliced open his torso. He barely blocked the next wave of attacks. He wasn’t sharp, he couldn’t fight back as adamantly as he would like to. He could feel himself slipping, barely managing to fight back. He wished for help that wouldn’t come. Like the fireball that was hurling toward the bounty hunter, illuminating her white locks with bright red.  
She wasn’t able to avoid it. She took the most of it in the face, blasting her away, her stupid monkey with her. Mollymauk dumbfounded looked toward the source of the spells seeing Caleb in the mist of the chaos before getting pushed away by the crowd fleeing the ruckus.  
Mollymauk gave him a thumbs up. ”You are the best” He thought he hopes, loudly enough to reach him.  
For all the stupid things Mollymauk as done at least he accomplished enough to be surrounded by friends that got his back and fancy jewelry, fancy jewelry is always a plus. He was joyful, thankful.  
Weirdly, he thinks of Jester, he thinks of her smile. Of her hope. As she skipped ahead and casted banishment on the poor lady.  
He was so grateful for her help, for how she brought them all together the Mighty Nein. How they could keep fighting together. How he wasn’t able to save her.  
“What are dreaming about ? Fights ? Are you not tired of those ?” Gustav asked.  
Mollymauk watched over the last second of Jester smiling. “I wasn’t able to finish the last one. I feel like I failed them”  
“You didn’t, you tried, it is enough.”  
Mollymauk smiled fondly at Gustav who kept a neutral face.  
“Thank you my lady of the moon and shadows, I just miss them.”  
“And they miss you”

**Author's Note:**

> It was a request from over three years ago. Because im stupid. Here the request !!! Roots by In This Moment for Mollymauk


End file.
